


梦寐以求

by saucerboilove



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 非自愿性交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucerboilove/pseuds/saucerboilove
Summary: 我一直将刘烨作为性幻想对象，在某天真的🌞到了的三轮车。有军烨要素。非自愿性交请避雷。
Relationships: Me/Liu Ye
Kudos: 4





	梦寐以求

**Author's Note:**

> 实在想🌞社长的产物。

我从未见过这样的人。

一半天使一半恶魔，总之不像来自人间。  
准确来说，那是戏中的他。  
那部戏中的他。

很早以前，我看过电影《天堂口》。

所有的剧情人物被我一股脑儿抛掷脑后，满脑子都是那个人，那双眼睛。

好看到足以摄魂的眼睛。

这部戏里的他表情无时不透着一股子戏谑，一种凌驾于他人之上的傲气。

但好像偏偏起了反作用——我甚至对他起了反应。

有一个镜头，他灵巧地转着流光溢彩的眼睛，偶一皱眉抿唇，都让人把所有的注意力全部吸到他俊俏的脸上——盛着海洋的亮晶晶的眼，颜色好看的猫唇，还有鼻梁上那颗性感得要命的小痣。

接下来那一幕我几乎要晕过去。

他低头摸出一根烟，状似不经意地从微张的嘴唇掠过，挑逗般伸出一小截粉嫩的舌尖——好像连舌头都是猫舌。

配上那副表情，说的好听点叫勾人，说的不好听就是欲求不满的勾引。

还有一个画面，他叼着的烟被人夺走，还被捏住下颚，挑衅般拍拍脸颊。

像一只野猫，即便没有一句话，所有的情绪也全部写在了那双美丽的过分的眼睛里。

充满野性，却也有一种不自觉的媚意。

我记住了他，事后知道他是个挺有名气的演员，现实生活好像还挺欢脱。

但那双眼睛偏偏害了他，让他不管饰演什么样的角色亦或是生活中都带着不寻常的娇和柔媚。

但在看过那部电影之后，我的梦里常常出现他。

那双眼睛自下往上地注视着我，里头含着泪水和甜腻腻的情欲，猫唇里吐出断断续续的呻吟，平日里好听的低音硬是带上了小猫般的低泣，湿湿的刘海软软地耷在额前。

怎么有人可以这样——

纯洁又淫荡。

碰巧拿到了一份娱记的工作，那都是后话了。

我真的在一次活动上见到了他。

那天的他看上去状态很好，穿着修身的西装，整个人神采奕奕。

台下的我已经愣住了。望着台上正和主持人谈笑风生的他，想起那些夜里的梦，身体没由来地一阵燥热。

那部电影里的他，和现在我面前的他，风格几乎一样，都是看似成熟稳重的打扮，却又透着一股禁欲和媚意，偏偏就勾起了我身子里的火。

我愿意溺死在他双眼的水波里。

活动结束，我匆匆离开现场去了空无一人的废弃房间，急急忙忙地准备掩盖一下无法自控的生理反应，清脆的门锁声打断了我的动作。

是刘烨。

是刚才还在臆想的人。

他好像没有注意到角落里我的存在，又或者是光线太昏暗——他直接掏出一根烟，点上后叼在嘴里深深地吸了一口，半倚在门边，发出一声满足的喟叹。

略带沙哑的声线瞬间燃尽了我所剩无几的理智。

正在我犹豫着要不要出现时，清脆的电话铃声突兀地响起。

“喂……师哥……？”

我愣了一下。

“嗯……活动刚结束……

我都累死了师哥……

啊……？你说什么呢，当然想你啦……”

这句略带鼻音的撒娇让我惊地手里的手机差点抓不稳——

看来外界那些看上去不靠谱的传闻竟是真的。

就在这时，刘烨的另一句话更是让我刚平息下来的欲望瞬间回笼。

“你这老胡军真的是老不正经……”好像轻笑了一声，“放心吧，我一直夹得好好的呢……不信？不信我马上回来给你看嘛。”

操。

一想到这具身体里还留着某些让人联想翩翩的东西，我就感到下体一阵不可控的反应。

电话挂断了，他捻灭了手里的烟，转动门把手打算出门。

我头脑一热，疾走几步拽住了他的手腕，另一只手把门又重新反锁。

他没有料到这里还有人，漂亮的眼睛流露出讶异和惊恐，好像在昏暗空间里燃起的一小簇火焰。

但毕竟是见过世面的演员，他强作镇定地开口：“你是谁？”

我没有回答他，体内的欲火和他的声音像是极烈的春药般把我推向深渊。

“刘烨老师。”我不顾他嫌恶的表情凑近他的脖颈，“我都听到了。”

他的身体一瞬间僵硬。

“音也都录好了。”我虚张声势地举起其实并没有录音的手机，同时手抚上他的脸颊，“最后外面都会知道刘烨老师是一个什么样的人……绝对很有意思，您说对不对？”

毕竟是戳到了软肋，他的语气和动作瞬间失去了方才的气势，带上了几分软弱的讨好。

“你想怎样？”

我笑了笑，拉着他的手探向下方，在触到那个硬挺的物什时，一个不可思议的表情又现在他的脸上。

“现在您知道，我要怎样了吧？”

一切好像还在做梦一样。我近乎痴迷地啃咬他的肌肤，听着他隐忍的呻吟，下体又热了几分。

他突然伸手捂住了脖颈，眨着波光潋滟的眼睛可怜兮兮地乞求我：“这里……别留印子……”

我默认，却也惩罚般在他的锁骨处留下了大片的红痕。

昂贵的西服外套被我丢在一边，只剩一件单薄的衬衣扣子解了大半。

他本来梳的平整的刘海此刻也耷拉下来垂在额前，澄澈的少年气息让我不自禁地俯身吻上他的脸。

从颤颤的长睫毛到那双晶亮的眼瞳，再略过那颗痣，最后停留在温润柔软的猫唇上，我用尽所有的温柔侵入他的口腔，痴迷地缠住他的舌尖一遍遍地吮吸，满意地感受他身体不自然的颤抖和从咽喉深处发出的呜咽。

我吻得极尽虔诚。

我的手探向他身下，触到同样炽热的性器时不怀好意地笑。

“刘烨老师真敏感啊。”

他因为这句话又是一抖，极力咽下了口中的呻吟。

摸索着来到身后，不出所料地一片湿黏——也难为他能忍到现在。

“你和你师哥好情趣啊。”我叼住他的耳垂细细研磨，留下色情的水渍，“还是说你很喜欢夹着男人的精液到处跑，嗯？”

“不……”他无力地摇摇头，不再看向我，垂下的眼角都溢满委屈。

我心头一动，好像全身的血液都涌向头颅——我想看他哭。

没有温柔的扩张和前戏，涨得难受的性器直接捅进了柔软的后穴——火热得不可思议。

他惊叫出声，双手紧紧揽住我的后背，把我的衣服抓得乱七八糟。

“刘烨老师……你师哥干你舒服还是我干你舒服？”我喘着气在他美妙的身体里横冲直撞，听着他一声声甜腻的泣音内心无比满足，也没有忘记出语刺激他的羞耻心。

“唔嗯……别……求求你……太快……啊……”他的眼角溢出泪水，好看的眉头皱在一起，吐出口的软绵绵的乞求听上去毫无信服力，反而更刺激人的虐待欲。

“！哈嗯……”高潮不经意地来临，他猛地抬腰，又无力地塌下，长腿再也缠不住我的腰，软软地垂下。

他的点太浅也太好找，我狠狠地一碾便直接送他到了快感的顶端。

“不行了……不能再来……噫……呜……”

他哭得可怜兮兮，泪水汗水混在一起把那张好看的脸弄得一塌糊涂，本就低哑的嗓音此刻更加细弱酥软。

“听你的，刘烨老师。”

我猛地抽动，然后拔出射在了外面。

他还没有回过神，微张的唇还依稀吐出热气，含着水的眼睛依然雾气朦胧。

我捡起一边的外套将他裹好，满意地轻啄他的脸。

“你知道该怎么做，亲爱的。”

【end】

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是爱社长的我/bushi


End file.
